All I have to give
by The Steel Angel
Summary: C/J sap. I've never written one before, so I thought I'd try my luck. The song is 'All I have to give' from the backstreet boys.


All I have to give  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Song by: The Backstreet Boys  
  
Authors Notes - Hi Anifans! This is my first Ani fic in a long time, or so it seems. It's a romance, as you may have guessed, but it's also a Cassie/Jake coupling. Why have I written a conventional couple, you ask? Simple. Because I've never written one before. Another thing, this *is* a songfic. And it's a song I detest. But I thought it went with Cassie and Jake's relationship. So without further adieu, here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
The year? 2013.  
  
It's the Animorphs' high school reunion.  
  
All the surviving members are there, with the exception of Tobias. And Rachel, of course.  
  
Jake walks to the podium, as if to give a speech. Everyone quiets down.  
  
"Um, attention former class mates. I know I should have done this a lot sooner, but late is better than never, right? I want to dedicate this to my comrade in arms, Cassie." Cassie looks up.  
  
Jake snaps his fingers, and a soft tune begins to play. Jake starts to sing.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what he does to make you cry, but I'll be there to make you smile."  
  
~Cassie thinks about her first boyfriend after the war ended. He never seemed to have time for her, so she would always go to see Jake. Relive to good times, and the bad.~  
  
  
  
"I don't have a fancy car, but to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles."  
  
~She remembers the time she called him from Seattle on her vacation, and wanted to talk to him. He morphed, and flew all the way from California, just to be with her for a few hours~  
  
  
  
"I don't care if he buys you nice things, does his gifts come from the heart?"  
  
~On her eighteenth birthday, Jake hadn't spent a thousand dollars on some ring, or necklace. He gave her a picture. A simple picture, that anyone could have gotten. It was of them, the Animorphs. Ax and Tobias in human morph. And Rachel…~  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but if you were my girl, I'd make it so we'd never be apart."  
  
~She remembers the long hours Jake had cried into her arms, cursing himself for what he had done to his brother, and his cousin.~  
  
  
  
~Back to the present~ "But my love is all I have to give. Without you I don't think I could live. I wish I could give the world to you, but love is all I have to give."  
  
  
  
"When you talk, does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say?"  
  
~Another boyfriend after the war. All he cared about was himself, and his problems. Whenever Cassie wanted him to listen, he was either too tired, or not in the mood. So she came back to Jake.~  
  
  
  
"That's okay babe, just tell me your problems, I'll try my best to kiss them all away."  
  
~When she went back to Jake, he wouldn't say anything. He would just hold her, and let her cry until she was out of tears. Then he would kiss her on the forehead, and say that she could always come back to him.~  
  
  
  
"Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most? Does his friends get all your time?"  
  
~When her boyfriend's friends came over, she knew from experience, that it was her time to exit. All they cared about, was who got laid, and when~  
  
  
  
~Present~ "Baby please, I'm on my knees, praying for the day that you'll be mine."  
  
  
  
~Present~ "But my love is all I have to give. Without you I don't think I could live. I wish I could give the world to you, but love is all I have to give."  
  
  
  
The music lifts. Jake is on his knees. He pulls out a small box, and speaks.  
  
"Cassie, I should have done this a long time ago. I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" He hold out the ring to her.  
  
Cassie is in tears now. She runs up to him, and hugs him. She takes the ring.  
  
"Of course I will, Jake." They both fall into a loving kiss. A roar of applause erupts from the audience. Marco walks up to Jake.  
  
"I told you she'd say yes," He whispered to Jake.  
  
We leave the gymnasium. Outside, we see a strange light. We can catch a short glimpse of blond hair.  
  
"Good luck, you two…" the light vanishes.  
  
-FIN 


End file.
